Stupid In Love
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Benny can't tell whether it's stupidity or unrequited love keeping them apart. Dean/Castiel


**I'm so fucking inspired today. Get ready, Fanfiction!**

**This is canon. Kind of. Yes. This is definitely canon. In the case that... OKAY I'M CALLING THIS CANON AND NO ONE IS GOING TO FUCKING CORRECT ME, YOU GOT THAT?**

**Benny's take on Destiel.**

* * *

**Stupid In Love**

They were in love.

They had to be in love, right?

Or at least fucking.

Definitely fucking.

Love on the side, maybe?

Whatever.

Benny crouched down, ignoring the way the angel guy moved in closer to Dean. He also ignored the way Dean caught the angel's eye and allowed him to stay.

They were definitely fucking, okay?

He'd known the angel-dude for what? An hour? And at least 30 minutes of said hour was spent in awkward tension as Dean and the angel eye-fucked, ten minutes were spent hugging and moaning and groaning cause the angel was a whiner. The final 20 were spent getting like five minutes closer to their destination.

Benny had said the angel would only slow them down.

_"No one is getting left behind."_ Dean had said, his voice low and dangerous.

Benny translated it to, _"Castiel will be left behind over my dead body."_

It was obvious Dean didn't care for him anymore than he cared for the rain on an especially cold night.

Benny slashed the man's throat, standing and turning to find Dean and the angel even closer, like for fuck's sake! Could they even get closer? What was happening that these two weren't fucking yet?

_"Get a room, you two."_ He hissed from between his teeth as he rolled his eyes, moving past the glaring couple.

Couple.

That was exactly what they were.

Despite Dean's protests otherwise.

_"Cas and I are not dating, you asshat!"_

_"Seriously, Benny! Do you hear me?!"_

_"BENNY!"_

Castiel was less serious when the topic changed to their blossoming relationship.

_"Dean and I?"_

_"Yes, Cas."_

_"Hm."_

Benny had chosen long ago to disregard anything the angel said, even when long ago referred to an hour ago. The angel had obviously lost it, but Dean was either too lovesick, or too stupid to see it.

Whatever.

Let 'em be.

Everyone deserved love, right? No matter how stupid and naive said love was?

Right.

He chose to watch them as the days added up, the tally on his palm rising to a striking nine. The angel was definitely in love with Dean, whether the Winchester kid knew it or not. And Benny supposed he had no clue, judging from the confused glance Dean shot him every time Cas stared a second too long.

Benny just couldn't tell if the love was in it's early stages, or if it was unrequited.

_"Hey, Dean?"_

_"Yeah, Benny. What d'you want?"_

_"What's with you and the angel guy?"_

_"Cas?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What d'you mean by that?"_

_"Angels have many options, you know."_

_"What."_

_"I'm just saying. You might wanna snatch him up sooner rather than later."_

_"Benny, what are you-"_

Benny had tried.

Really.

He'd attempted to push the pair together, but they were immovable.

Seriously, though.

They held their ground like a snail held to it's shell.

Now that they were back in the real world, the love was even more tangible, if that could be possible.

Did Sam notice it?

Kid must've.

Dean always said he was smart.

Too bad he couldn't bring the topic up, what with Sam's eyes roasting him like a pig anytime he came near Dean.

Kid was protective, like a mama bear.

Got points for that.

Benny caught the signs early. Whether Dean picked 'em up was a longer process.

Cas wanted to become a hunter, Dean had claimed after a few beers.

That was the thing, Dean drunk ranted about the angel like you wouldn't believe.

It was bad.

Fuck, it was bad.

Benny smirked as Dean claimed he wanted to ride shot gun too.

And what was that?

Dean was jealous he'd stayed behind?

_"I wish he would'a come along._

_Sammy snores."_

Benny grinned slyly, if that wasn't a love confession from the foolish Winchester, he didn't know what was.

Benny wondered just where the stupid angel was, and wherever he was, if he was thinking about the young man with shining eyes and a matching soul. The fuck had one of the bravest mindsets he'd ever witnessed in action.

Benny was thankful that Dean was the unlucky hunter he'd stumbled upon in Purgatory; anyone else and he'd be dead, or they would.

Didn't really matter at this point.

He was just glad to be friends with the kid.

He was stupid in love, but the kid was loyal like you didn't even know.

Maybe if he could just push him in the right direction?

_"Man, Cas sure has blue eyes, though."_

He muttered it like it didn't matter, but Dean's eyes glowed a fierce fire and jealousy leaked into his casual tone.

Maybe that would be it?

He knew it wouldn't.

If those two idiots ever became a couple, the world would very well be ending.

Dean was too drunk, too smart, too "straight" to ever return the angel's affections in the physical sense.

Benny smiled bitterly, and hoped against hope that wasn't true.

Even when he knew it was.


End file.
